Beginning Of An New Family
by Pricat
Summary: Nathanniel's life is normal in New York until Narissa's young daughter enters his life and turns his world upside down again but he doesn't know of her magic or that Narissa was her mother but can Kaya's dream of having a family come true?


**Beginning Of An New Family**

**A/N I was inspired to write this after watching Enchanted and imagining Narissa having a daughter named Kaya but she doesn't want to be evil or use her magic to hurt others but runs away to New York but finds Nathaniel who is married but he adopts her unknowing of her origins. It's also about being part of a family and having others care about you.**

**I hope fellow Enchanted fans like.......**

Kaya was very scared as she was running through the corridors of the castle that had once belonged to her mother Narissa but right now she was running away from her mother.

She was only nine years old with shoulder length black hair, violet eyes and was slender but wore a dress but she was gifted with magic but didn't want to use it for evil or to hurt others but wanted something in her life that her evil mother couldn't give her.

It was a home and a family.

The young Andalasian child had overheard how family was supposed to take care of each other and love them but Kaya never felt that from Narissa but hate and anger which the young girl feared.

But there was a glimmer of hope in the girl's hope as she came to the wishing well that was actually a portal to another world called New York but it sounded a strange place.

"_But it's better than being here." _she thought as she came near it.

"Please let this work." she mumured as she jumped........

* * *

In an apartment in New York, Nathaniel awoke from another dream.

It'd been about Andalasia but more so about Narissa who'd been using him for a long, long time and had thought she was in love with him but was merely using him to do her bidding but going after Giselle had done him good and had given him courage to stand up for himself but things were different now.

He was now married after a year of being alone.

His wife was Melody a beauitful woman in her mid twenties with hazel brown hair, turquise eyes and was very kind hearted and open minded.

Like Nathaniel, she'd been alone too and had been used and hurt emotionally by other men but they'd felt right for each other the moment they'd met but he'd never told her about Andalasia.

But he had told her about Narissa but had left out the parts about her being a sorceroress who wanted to rule Andalasia and had nearly destroyed New York in the process.

"Nath there's a call for you." Melody said while making breakfast for them.

Nathaniel nodded as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said curious after answering it.

_"Nathaniel it's Robert._

_I need you to come to the apartment._

_There's something we need to talk to you about._

_Can you come over_?" the voice at the other end told him.

"Who's that dear?" Melody asked her husband.

"It's Robert.

He needs me to come over to his and Giselle's apartment right away.

I'll be back in a while." he told her as they kissed before he left.

She smiled seeing him leave but closed the door.

_"Breakfast's gonna be late_." she thought sighing........

* * *

Nathaniel wondered what Robert wanted so urgently that he had to come over.

He hadn't seen Robert and Giselle in a while after what had happened at the ball but he had a feeling that it was to do with Andalasia as he saw the door open as Robert unlocked it.

"Nathaniel you're here.

Come in." he said as the slightly plump man entered the apartment but gasped entering the room.

Sitting on the couch beside Morgan was a young girl but to him, she looked a little like Narissa if she was nine but Robert understood the look of shock in his friend's eyes.

"W-Who is she?" Nathaniel asked nervously.

"We don't know.

Social Services found her and Nancy told them to bring her here.

Since she came here, she hasn't really spoken to me or Giselle but she did talk to Morgan.

I know she looks a little like Narissa but Nancy assured us that she's safe.

She escaped from Andalasia but for reasons unknown.

We decided you should take her in.

You and Melody should take her in.

You always said you wanted a child." Robert told him as they were drinking coffee.

Nathaniel then saw his niece Morgan approach him.

"Her name's Kaya.

She told me while we were playing eariler.

I don't think she's like Narissa." Morgan told him.

He then made up his mind.

"I'll take her in." Nathaniel said as Robert along with Giselle and Morgan gasped.

"Are you sure?" Giselle asked him.

He nodded as Kaya was surprised.

"We'll bring her to your apartment later, okay?" Robert told him.

Nathaniel nodded as he left the apartment......


End file.
